


Into the Light of the Dark Black Night

by hermioneclone



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Birds, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2019-12-26 00:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermioneclone/pseuds/hermioneclone
Summary: Blaine is feeling lonely and has no one to talk to. Spoilers from 4x03/4x04 ish





	Into the Light of the Dark Black Night

**Author's Note:**

> This work originally appeared on [Scarves and Coffee](http://www.scarvesandcoffee.net/viewstory.php?sid=6574&chapter=1) on September 28, 2012. My apologies for any errors or inconsistencies I missed when originally posting this fic.

"I really miss Kurt.  
  
"Sometimes, I forget that he's gone. I can close my eyes and I swear that I feel him next to me, stroking my cheek softly as he brushes away the tears that start to trickle down my face. His lips press gently against my forehead and he whispers that everything's fine, that he's got me.  
  
"But he's in New York. And I'm here. Alone.  
  
"Gosh, that makes me sound like a tool. I know how much New York means to Kurt. Hell, I even told him to go. He had to. He had to get out of this town. And it's not that I'm not proud of him, because I have never been more proud of anyone in my life. I love that he's finally found someone who appreciates him for who he is.  
  
"But I appreciate him too. And what if he forgets that? What if he forgets me?  
  
"I know I sound all needy and insecure right now. It's just...I forgot how alone I was. Am. I mean, I had friends before Kurt, but I never really got that close to anyone, I mean like really close. And my parents...well, they try, but I'm never good enough for Dad and Mom, well, she tries, she really does but usually it just makes me feel worse. And Cooper...don't get me started about Coop. I love my brother, but for most of my life he's always been telling me what I'm doing wrong. Our relationship has gotten better the past few months, sure, but love him or not, he's still a bit of an ass.  
  
"Wow, now I feel really pathetic, whining about how alone I am. I have plenty of friends. I guess there's a difference between being lonely and being alone. I guess I'm just lonely.  
  
"But with Kurt...for the first time in my life I felt like I mattered. Not because of a performance or how charming I could be or because they were obligated to love me, but just for who I am. I always felt special. But now...now Kurt has this nice shiny life in New York meeting all these new people and having all these new adventures and I'm just here doing boring high school things. What if...What if I'm not good enough for him anymore? What if I just don't fit into his new life. I know he said we'd be okay, I know that. But people change. What if...what if he falls in love with someone else?"  
  
Blaine shut his eyes tightly, fighting back more tears. He sunk down to his knees in the shade of the tree, just starting to change color. He looked at the tiny, tiny little grave of the bird that brought them together, mostly grown over by now. "Pavarotti, what do I do?" he mumbled, desperate. He laughed darkly, choking a little. "Yeah, I know, I'm talking to a dead bird. Not the most responsive conversationalist."  
  
Suddenly, a crow flew up out of the bushes nearby off into the sky. Blaine's eyes widened. "Fly, blackbird, fly..." he muttered. He stood, knowing what he had to do. "Thank you," he whispered (to whom he wasn't entirely sure) before rushing home so he could book the next flight to New York.  
  
Everything was going to be okay.

**Disclaimer:** Glee, Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, and all other recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk, and Fox. Used without permission. No copyright infringement is intended. No money is being made off of this site. All original characters and plots are the property of the individual writers and plagarism of individual works will not be tolerated. Authors and works featured on this site do not represent the views and opinions of the Administrators.  ** Scarves & Coffee © 2011 **

This story archived at <http://www.scarvesandcoffee.net/viewstory.php?sid=6574>  



End file.
